


Под оплечьем сна

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Lovecraftian sex, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Аресу дано слишком мало времени с Гипносом до рассвета.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Под оплечьем сна

Кончики волос Гипноса двоились, расползались красным и синим цветом, немного подрагивали, словно бы искажённые водной рябью. Глаза то ли сияли золотом, то ли отражали свет свечей. Губы были чуть приоткрыты, обнажали острые клыки. На подбородке засохла кровь Ареса.  
Тёмные шёлковые простыни, на которых лежал Гипнос, лишь подчеркивали его эфемерную бледность. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, будто он запыхался, даже несмотря на то, что основную работу по доставлению им обоим удовольствия выполнял Арес.  
По крайней мере, Аресу хотелось так думать, и Гипнос не спешил его разубеждать. Пусть даже ледяные прикосновения в самый нужный момент в самых нужных местах определённо принадлежали Гипносу, или какой-то из его форм.  
Реальность расплывалась и искажалась, когда Гипнос был рядом. И Арес никогда не спрашивал, находились ли они при этом в состоянии сна, сомнамбулизма, или же мир и правда менялся. Не спрашивал, потому что не хотел разбивать эту частицу магии. Он всё ещё отходил от неожиданного разочарования, что царства сна не существовало и сны происходили лишь в голове каждого отдельного человека, бога или любой сущности, живой и мертвой.  
И это незнание, эта неизвестность, что пугала всех вокруг, лишь возбуждала.  
Одно Арес мог сказать точно, он не помнил, чтобы Гипнос кусал его за плечо. Даже так, с учётом их позиции, он физически не мог бы этого сделать. Арес сидел — не всем весом, разумеется — на бёдрах Гипноса, член всё ещё внутри, и сперма медленно вытекала.  
Арес поднялся и потянулся. Он мог долго рассматривать Гипноса, но это лишь отнимало время, которое они могли провести вместе, прежде чем Гипносу необходимо возвращаться на работу в Подземное Царство. Короткое время до восхода солнца, от которого всем хтоническим богам становилось дурно.  
Слишком короткое.  
Иногда Арес смотрел на гелиос Аполлона и подумывал сломать колесо, чтобы продлить нечастые встречи с Гипносом. Или попросту выкрасть секретаря у Аида. Гипнос на эти предложения смеялся и целовал его в нос, затем продолжал предлагать ещё более безумные и абсурдные варианты.  
И всегда удивлялся, когда Арес их внимательно выслушивал и предлагал лишь небольшие коррективы.  
Им обоим не хватало того, кто мог бы выслушать и действительно услышать сказанное. Повезло, что им удалось встретиться тогда, на пире. Вечность стала куда менее гнетущей.  
На столике рядом с кроватью располагалась чаша с тёплым настоем лаванды. Арес это заранее точно не готовил, но он и не мог вспомнить, чтобы Гипнос отходил. Впрочем, он мог доставать предметы из воздуха. Каждый раз Арес пытался подловить момент появления, но всё время отвлекался, тонул в их разделённых ощущениях, в которых было сложно определить, где начинался один и заканчивался другой.  
На завершённость это не было похоже. Скорее, на слияние двух целых в нечто большее, но столь неосязаемое и непостоянное, что оно растворялось без следа.  
Гипнос наблюдал за ним сквозь приоткрытые веки. Волосы всё ещё двоились, и он ничего не говорил. Потому что во время секса, особенно, когда дело шло к развязке, он начинал стонать десятками голосов. Будто терял свой собственный в удовольствии, и благодаря этому Арес знал, что двигается в нужном направлении.  
— Почему лаванда? — спросил Арес. Он спустился на пол, взял одно из полотенец и вытер лицо и шею.  
На укусе пришлось задержаться. Глубокий, что неудивительно. Зубы Гипноса могли с лёгкостью раскусить кость, что уж говорить, он мог вырвать кусок плоти Ареса и даже глазом не моргнуть.  
И это было бы интересное зрелище и ещё более интересное ощущение. Арес получал камнем по голове, его протыкали насквозь и ранили множеством видов оружия, но никогда ему не доводилось испытывать на себе чужой голод. Быть разрываемым зубами. Легко бы рвалась его, пусть и божественная, плоть под напором хтонического бога? Было бы это схоже с тем, как смертных разрывают одичавшие псы?  
Арес усмехнулся и протёр рану. К вечеру следующего дня она затянется, вряд ли оставит даже шрам.  
Можно было бы оставить, смыть всё потом, но Гипносу не нравилось, когда сперма засыхала, жаловался, что липко и холодно. И если сначала Арес просто хотел сделать ему приятно, то теперь и сам не мог оставить всё как есть. Будто бы кто-то указал на дискомфорт, о котором он даже не подозревал, и теперь сделать вид, что всё хорошо, стало невозможным.  
— Мне нравится её запах, — Гипнос приподнялся на локтях и прогнулся в спине. Его голос немного двоился, звучал одновременно слишком высоким и слишком низким и всем, что может быть между, из-за чего в его слова приходилось вслушиваться. — Он такой... успокаивающий, но не давящий.  
— Почему же не маки? — Арес обмакнул полотенце и принялся стирать сперму с живота, члена и ног.  
— У самих цветов нет запаха, — сказал Гипнос и наклонил голову набок. После секса он терял большую часть своей сонливости, даже взгляд прояснялся. — Если не считать дурманящих свойств, запах как у обычной полевой травы. Приятный, конечно, но лаванда тебе больше подходит.  
— Именно мне? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Арес и отложил своё полотенце.  
— Ага. Полевые цветы подходят для чего-то первобытного. Лаванда больше подходит нынешним богам, разве нет?  
Арес задумчиво хмыкнул, взял другое полотенце и сел на кровать. Они это уже обсуждали. Гипнос говорил, что он воплощение, а не бог. Что это разные субстанции. Пока что Арес не смог найти нужных слов, чтобы описать свои чувства на этот счёт, и потому предпочитал молчать.  
Хтонические боги для него оставались в первую очередь богами, как и титаны. Арес пока не готов раздумывать над тем, что могут означать различия между одинаково могущественными сущностями, и вряд ли эта готовность когда-либо придёт.  
Арес сначала вытер кровь с подбородка Гипноса. Тот зажмурился и фыркнул.  
— Тебе же нравится запах, разве нет? — сквозь улыбку спросил Арес.  
— Нравится! Но не в лицо же, — он пнул Ареса пяткой в бок. Не больно, разумеется.  
— У тебя на лице нос, если тебе нравится этот запах, не хотел бы ты ощущать его предназначенным для этого органом чувств?  
Арес сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытереть сперму с Гипноса. Его кожа была чуть тёплой. Нежной настолько, что иногда он беспокоился, как бы грубые пальцы не повредили её, не оставили царапин или синяков.  
Не то чтобы на нём оставались следы, даже когда Арес сжимал его запястья сильнее обычного.  
— Любого запаха должно быть в меру! Ты когда-нибудь плавал в Стиксе? Хотя, о чём я, ты никогда не был в Подземном Царстве. Так вот...  
Арес стирал свою сперму с груди и живота Гипноса, внимательно при этом слушая того.  
— Меня как-то давно туда своим веслом столкнул Харон. Случайно, наверное, не помню. Впрочем, я сейчас работаю рядом с ней, так что уже привык, но не в том суть. В общем, представь реку крови.  
Хорошее начало. Арес знал, что такое Стикс, и из чего она состояла, но кивнул, чтобы Гипнос продолжал. Тот откинул голову назад. Оплечье, полностью закрывающее его шею и ключицы, оставалось единственным элементом одежды, который Гипнос не снимал ни при каких обстоятельствах. Более того, Арес не видел даже хоть какой-то застёжки.  
— И у этой реки крови запах именно такой, как у свежей крови, но ни с чем другим не смешанный. Может, немного, с гнилью мяса и молотыми костями. В общем, амбре сильное такое, один раз почувствуешь, ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Арес хмыкнул, чтобы показать, что он слушал, и развёл ноги Гипноса, чтобы вытереть между ними. Но прежде стоило смочить полотенце ещё раз.  
— И это сильный запах. Я это говорил, но ты ведь понимаешь, что такое сильный запах?  
— Понимаю, — ответил Арес сразу же.  
— Ну и вот. От Стикс очень сильно несёт кровью, и от Загрея, который там постоянно купается, тоже. И это случай, когда запаха чересчур много, совсем как когда ты мне в лицо ткнул полотенцем.  
У Гипноса стройное, но далеко не тощее тело. Под кожей определённо перекатывались мышцы, пусть и не такие заметные, как у других богов, даже сравнительно с Танатосом. Аресу это нравилось куда больше, чем он был готов признаться. Он провёл полотенцем по ляжкам, от колена вверх, оставляя паховую область на десерт.  
— От тебя тоже пахнет как от Стикса. Точнее, не так, — Гипнос замолчал, подбирая слова. Его голос постепенно приближался к обычному, переставал двоиться. — От тебя пахнет кровью, но это скорее привкус, специя, и потому оно приятное. Когда ты натираешься водой с лавандой, или натираешь меня, оно оставляет вот этот привкус.  
Арес хмыкнул.  
— В твоих словах много правды и того, с чем я согласен, — он поместил полотенце между ног Гипноса, обернул вокруг его члена, обхватил и мягко потянул вверх. Что бы Гипнос ни хотел сказать, мысль потерялась за судорожным вздохом.  
Арес почти уверен, что во время секса член Гипноса был куда больше и иной формы, но, как и с изменённым состоянием реальности, предпочитал об этом не думать.  
Закончив с мытьём, он отбросил и это полотенце. Оно исчезло вместе с чашей. Обычно Арес ложился рядом, но сейчас в нём заговорило любопытство. Так что он провёл пальцами вверх от лобка Гипноса, по животу и груди. Тот весь вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, вторящего мытью, и поднял голову. В глазах очевидно читался вопрос, собирались ли они пойти на ещё один заход, так что Арес качнул головой.  
— Ты никогда не снимаешь оплечье, — сказал он, когда пальцы достигли прохладного металла, чем-то похожего на золото. Очень тусклого, смешанного с серебром. Достойного оружия из него сделать не вышло бы, но для украшения — в самый раз.  
— Не снимаю, — подтвердил Гипнос.  
Потому что, разумеется, от него не добьешься никакого ответа, если не сформулировать вопрос прямо и четко.  
— Почему? — спросил Арес.  
Глаза Гипноса в полутьме напоминали звериные, хищные, что странно вязалось с образом самого миролюбивом воплощения. Но он все же был хтоническим богом, и Арес знал, что его бы не притянуло к чему-то, что не могло бы потенциально уничтожить его и всё вокруг. Гипнос улыбнулся и отодвинулся, освобождая место на кровати, чтобы Арес лёг рядом.  
Что он и сделал, накрывая их тёплым одеялом, которое также откуда-то возникло в подножье. Гипнос сразу же засунул ступни между ляжек Ареса, который переплёл пальцы их рук. Они уткнулись лбами.  
Какое-то время они молча лежали. Тело постепенно расслаблялось, приходила та сладкая истома, достижимая лишь после спокойного нахождения рядом с любовником.  
— Если я сниму оплечье, то мне станет сложнее сохранять эту форму, — чуть слышно сказал Гипнос. Его волосы почти перестали двоиться, и голос вернулся к обычному состоянию. — Мне и так сложно её поддерживать, ну, ты видишь, — Гипнос нервно рассмеялся и качнул головой, из-за чего волосы пошли двухцветной рябью.  
Арес хмыкнул, освободил одну руку и провёл по волосам Гипноса. Ощущение словно бы касания онемевшей руки к мягкой ткани. На самом деле ничего не чувствовал, но разум твердил, что они ведь чего-то коснулись, значит, ощущение должно быть.  
— Я уже привык к нему, как-никак, я его ношу с самого появления.  
— В следующий раз можешь снять, если захочешь. Думаю, это будет интересно.  
Гипнос чуть отодвинулся, чтобы смотреть Аресу в глаза без глуповатого искажения предельной близости. Необычно серьёзное выражение быстро сменилось улыбкой.  
— Я кое-что проверю, и, может быть, в следующий раз позволю тебе его снять.  
Арес почувствовал дрожь по всему телу. _Позволит_. В очередной раз показывал что-то, что Арес не мог взять просто так. Из груди вырвался глухой смех.  
— Облачко, нельзя меня так дразнить, — сказал он и положил руку на шею. Оплечье было ледяным под его пальцами, и нисколько не нагревалось, скорее наоборот, забирало тепло Ареса.  
Гипнос улыбнулся шире. Он сполз ниже, утыкаясь лбом в ключицы Ареса, очевидно не желая продолжать этот разговор. Арес провёл ему по позвоночнику, пересчитывая каждый, и так и оставил руку на бедре Гипноса.


End file.
